The Whirlwind Romance of Mystrade
by DeductionWizard
Summary: Mystrade Fluff for those who just want a simple love story. Not sure how long it'll be yet. I guess however long it takes for me to portray their love in a good light. Temporarily on pause as I'm behind on many things and my muse is not in.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock or any characters. They belong to SACD and BBC.

I apologize if this is bad. It's my first ever fanfiction. Reviews are very welcome! Italics are memories, normal text is the present.

The First Encounter:

Greg Lestrade sat in his office with his head on his folded arms on his desk. He had fallen asleep 37 minutes previously and was now dreaming something that had been in his dreams for weeks. He had been having reoccurring dreams of him. The one person who made his heart flutter and his face redden just by saying his name. The one person who he actually looked forward to seeing on a regular basis. After all, they both had to deal with Sherlock. This person's name? Mycroft Holmes.

_It happened 2 weeks after his first conversation with that bugger Sherlock Holmes. A black car had been waiting outside the Yard when he left after receiving a note from Donovan that said to get in the car without a question. He did as was told because he was too tired to argue. He sat inside and glanced to his right to see a woman clad all in black. She simply sat and typed on her phone not even glancing up as she spoke. "Hello Detective Inspector." He started to ask how she knew his name when he thought better of it. They rode in silence for about 20 minutes before arriving at a warehouse. He was told to go in and wait for the boss. He walked in without so much as another word. He stood in the dark room and waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually he heard a small clicking behind him and turned. An impeccably dressed man in a three piece suit was walking with a black umbrella in his right hand. He came to a stop a foot in front of Greg and leaned slightly on said umbrella. "Detective Inspector." He said. Greg simply stared at the man. "I noticed you've been in contact with one Sherlock Holmes and I was wondering if you'd do me the favor of trading me information on him for help on cases that Sherlock won't do." "Who are you and Why would you want information on Sherlock?" Greg's cop sense told him not to agree. "Well he and I have what you might call an estranged relationship." "Wait...so you're related?" The man sighed. "In a way, yes. We're brothers as a matter of fact." "SHERLOCK HAS A BROTHER?!" Another sigh from the man. "Yes DI. He has a brother, named Mycroft and it's me, your answer please?" "I'm not sure Mr. Holmes. Spying on Sherlock, isn't that a little silly?" "Pardon?" "Well it's just that Sherlock can figure out almost everything no matter what." "I require an answer by Sunday DI. That's in three days. Talk then. I'll be in touch." And that was that. He left. Greg walked outside and saw that the black car was back. He got in the car and was brought home. He didn't ask how they knew his address. He went inside, poured a glass of scotch and watched the telly until he fell asleep. That was when the dreams began._

Mycroft Holmes sat in his office in the Diogenes Club House and simply stared at the wall, the glass of brandy at his elbow forgotten. He steepled his fingers under his chin not unlike his dear brother Sherlock. His mind had wandered far from his work of saving England and onto the topic of that man. The incredibly sexy-wait, he couldn't possibly be having those kinds of thoughts, could he? Well at any rate he certainly thought he was very kind and was a very hard working and intelligent (not at much as him) man. This man? One Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.


	2. Chapter 2

DUSCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to SACD and BBC.

So so sorry to have been so inactive for so long everybody. Life got super hectic and I've had so much writer's block lately that it's not even funny. I promise to be back with more ASAP. Thanks! ~DeductionWizard

Reviews=Mycroft gets a new umbrella &amp; gives a new gun to Lestrade

The Answer:

Sunday rolled around without many issues along the way. Sherlock was busy solving a case at the moment so Greg Lestrade sat at his desk filing paperwork for the case Sherlock had done the day before. Suddenly his phone buzzed from near his elbow. He looked at the caller ID. Unknown was what it read. He flipped it open: "Hello?"

"Do you have your answer yet Mr. Lestrade?"

"Ah, Mr. Holmes. Actually I do but I prefer to tell in private in case Sherlock has a tap on my mobile."

"Wouldn't it stand to reason then, that he already knows we have been in contact and when we decide where we are planning to meet up he will know where and most definitely how do you say 'crash the party'?"

"True. So, where are meeting?"

"What in Heavens do you mean Lestrade?"

"You said WHEN we pick where we're meeting up. You pick British Government."

"Very well. The new cafe on Williamson Road should suffice. Forty-five minutes DI. I'm a busy man with a full schedule who doesn't have a lot of free time and no room in his schedule for time-wasters. See you then."

"Alright Mr. Holmes. See you in 45."

And that was that. DI Lestrade had a meeting in 45 minutes and it would take about 30 to get there so he had about 15 minutes to kill. But what to do, what to do...ah yes, paperwork.

27 minutes later the DI looked at his watch. 'SHITE. I'M LATE AND IF I DON'T GET THERE IN TIME MYCROFT WILL HAVE MY JOB.'

With 30 seconds to spare the Detective Inspector flew into the address Mycroft had relayed to him via the temp at the front office of NSY. He bolted from the car with barely a second thought to grab his keys and shut the door before tearing towards the door of the building that looked like a major corporate office building. He was stopped by a burly man with a scanner who forced his weapons off him before allowing him to pass. He dashed into the conference room that housed Mycroft Holmes himself 2 1/2 minutes late.

'So sorry,' he panted. I would've made it here if not for that big, scary bloke at the front.'

'Ah, so you've already met Timothy then. Good. Now about your tardiness-'

'I swear on my life if you excuse it this time, I won't be late again.'

'I was going to say that it will be pardoned but only this once because I knew of your freak out for lack of a better term in your office and the mad dash you made to get here in time. Shall we begin,' he asked tiredly.

'Uh...s-sure? What exactly did you want to talk to me about again?'

Here Mycroft sighed. 'Really Lestrade. Must I do everything for you? We are here to get your answer about whether or not you will willingly trade information on a Sherlock Holmes in exchange for my help on cases you cannot solve that Sherlock won't do. After all, I taught him all he knows.'

'Did you really now? Huh, that's amazing.'

'Dear Lord, Inspector. Do pay attention and stay on task. Yes or no? Will you help or not?'

'Oh uh yeah sure. Am I alright for leaving now?'

'Fine I suppose. Thank you for the help. Good bye Gregory,' he said with a shooing hand motion.

'Alright then. I'll just um...go. Bye'

He turned and ran. Out the door, out of the building only pausing long enough to grab his weapons, into his car, and sped through the entrance to the building. Once he was back to the NSY, he picked up his phone and made a few calls.


End file.
